From Odin, To Asgard
by darkdruid01
Summary: An ONI: Section Three deep cover operative sends their latest report to the foremost authorities on the SPARTAN program. Its subject: a recorded interrogation of a Covenant POW by the SPARTAN-III program's problem child, Fireteam Amber.


**Hi. *Dodges thrown frying pan* I'm sorry! I promise this isn't getting in the way of Fate Unleashed! I promise! *Dodges thrown chimichangas* Seriously! This is just a one-shot... for now. But I'm not starting any full-time projects until Fate Unleashed is over, so it's not going anywhere anytime soon. Just post a review if you want to see more of Fireteam Amber in the far future. That's all. *Dodges thrown toaster rack* I said I'm sorry!**

 **Office of Naval Intelligence**

 **Confidential: Directorate Memorandum**

 **Interrogation Findings**

[ONI REDACTED (DELTA-STAFF;-ACKERSON;-HALSEY-EYES-ONLY)]

Lieutenant Colonel, Junior Grade [REDACTED], Codename: "Odin"

UNSC Destroyer _Axios_

26 February 2547

0105 Standard

This report was filed by fifth generation "smart" AI Zefram immediately after the interrogation of a Covenant prisoner of war. SUBJECT 394, a rather disillusioned Sangheili Ultra by the name of Taras 'Akulamee, was captured during an encounter between his ace Seraph fighter wing and the _Axios_ in the neutral Hawking system. This skirmish took place on February 24, 2547 and 'Akulamee was the only survivor, taken prisoner by the Spartan-III operatives on-site at 1248 standard time. He was confirmed dead at 0103 standard time, February 26, 2547. The following is a transcription of 'Akulamee's interrogation as recorded by AI Zefram.

 **[RECORDED TRANSCRIPTION]**

[Zefram]: Current date and time is February 26, 2547, 1250 hours standard. We are in orbit of Hawking III, aboard the UNSC _Axios_ , in biohazard unit H-23. This is UNSC AI Zefram; service number ZFR-0421-7. Lieutenant Commander, please state your name, rank, and service number for the record.

[Joseph] Spartan Joseph D-289, Lieutenant Commander, Delta Company Fireteam Amber.

[Zefram]: Deltas, your identifications please.

[Katherine]: Spartan Katherine D-288, Lieutenant, Delta Company Fireteam Amber.

[Maxwell]: Spartan Maxwell D-234, Chief Warrant Officer, Delta Company Fireteam Amber.

[Dylan] Spartan Dylan D-246, Warrant Officer, Delta Company Fireteam Amber.

[Aubrie]: Spartan Aubrie D-222, Warrant Officer, Delta Company Fireteam Amber.

[Zefram]: Let the record show that Fireteam Amber captured the subject after the destruction of a Seraph fighter wing at 1248 standard time yesterday. The subject is 2.37 meters in height and weighs 168 kilograms.

[Subject 394]: (unintelligible phrase in Sangheilios)

[Maxwell]: What was that, bait?

[Zefram]: The subject is restrained and the Lieutenant Commander has his sidearm trained on him. Could you verify that for the record, Spartan?

[Joseph]: The weapon is drawn, loaded, and the safety is off.

[Zefram]: With that, Lieutenant, you may begin.

[Katherine]: You can hear me, can't you?

[Zefram]: Subject has maintained eye contact and is nodding its head.

[Katherine]: What's your name?

[Subject 394]: I doubt you could comprehend it, demon.

[Katherine]: Sir?

[Zefram]: The Lieutenant Commander has braced the barrel of his M6F pistol against the subject's left eye socket.

[Katherine]: Your name and rank. I won't ask again.

[Subject 394]: I am called Taras 'Akulamee.

[Maxwell]: Why do I keep hearing "ee" at the end of all of your names?

[Joseph]: Comm discipline, Max. Katherine's conducting the –

['Akulamee]: It is an honorific given for dedicating my life to the Great Journey. If you can wrap your feeble vermin minds around that concept, I will be impressed.

[Maxwell]: Would you be impressed if I took this knife and stuck it up your –

[Joseph]: Max, that's enough!

[Zefram]: Spartan D-234 briefly drew his twenty-centimeter combat knife and is now being restrained by Spartans D-222 and D-246. The Lieutenant has paused in her interrogation.

[Katherine]: Max, we know you're upset. We all are.

[Maxwell]: These bastards shot down half our pilots! Good people, good ships, wasted for what? So we can have a chat with a passive-aggressive Elite!

[Katherine]: We'll take it back to him. Just let him answer my questions.

[Joseph]: Thanks, Kath. Max…

[Maxwell]: Yes sir. Sorry, sir.

[Joseph]: Apology noted. Kath, you're free to continue with the subject.

['Akulamee]: You are a coward, demon.

[Joseph]: Excuse me?

['Akulamee]: If one of my subordinates disobeyed me, I would challenge them by right of (unintelligible phrase in Sangheilios), even if it were mine own brother.

[Aubrie]: Spartans don't fight each other, split-jaw.

[Joseph]: Can we all stay out of this and let Kath do her thing?

[Aubrie]: Well, he's talking to you right now, so apparently not.

[Dylan]: Amber, we're getting off track. Lead, can you just tell these two to keep the comm clear?

[Joseph]: Nobody talks but me, Katherine, or the squid. That clear, Amber?

[Zefram]: Fireteam Amber has snapped to attention and nodded the affirmative.

[Katherine]: 'Akulamee – can I call you 'Akulamee? I don't really care, but I thought I'd ask.

['Akulamee]: Call me what you wish. You will gain nothing by insults, or by familiarity.

[Katherine]: Why were you deployed in this system?

['Akulamee]: Your skull is thicker than I thought if you think I will reveal our machinations.

[Joseph]: However, your skull is not thick enough to repel any one of the bullets I have in this pistol. So kindly answer her question.

['Akulamee]: We were to scout the system for human presence and secure it for the arrival of two assault carriers for fighter and dropship transfer.

[Katherine]: Zefram? Is he testing positive?

[Zefram]: Let the record show that the Lieutenant is referring to the _Axios_ brig's in-built lie detection system, which is active through the subject's restraints. And yes, Lieutenant, the subject is telling the truth, or he is remarkably adept at keeping his pulse in check.

[Katherine]: Why haven't your carriers arrived yet?

['Akulamee]: They did not receive word of our success.

[Katherine]: Did you contact them or anyone else when you found us here?

['Akulamee]: No. We entered battle with no reinforcements and rejoiced in our deaths.

[Zefram]: Lieutenant, his chart shows negative. He's lying.

[Joseph]: My trigger finger's getting itchy.

[Katherine]: Did you contact anyone?

['Akulamee]: (unintelligible phrase in Sangheilios)

[Katherine]: Answer me! Does anyone know we are here?

['Akulamee]: Our fleets are vast and powerful beyond compare. They soar from across the stars to grind you into dust; scrape you as excrement from their boots! For every father like myself whom you manage to kill, there are a thousand sons, and on their blood we shall reclaim our birthright from your filthy clutches!

[Katherine]: …Is that a yes?

[Zefram]: Subject has begun struggling against his restraints. Lieutenant Commander…

[Joseph]: Step back, Kath.

['Akulamee]: Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their holy and righteous instrument!

[Zefram]: Subject is attempting to strike out at the Lieutenant!

[Joseph]: Stand down! You so much as look at her funny and you die, you hear me?

['Akulamee]: And though you mask your fortress worlds and your precious home planet from us, we will burn a path into the divine beyond, paved with the ashes of your pathetic race! Hiding will not save you! Nothing can!

[Maxwell]: Sir, forgive me for breaking radio silence, but I move we terminate the subject.

[Aubrie]: I second. He's just another one of their fundamentalist junkies.

[Dylan]: …Third.

[Zefram]: Subject is now ignoring the Lieutenant and is focusing on loosening its restraints.

[Joseph]: Kath?

[Katherine]: I doubt we'll get anything more out of him.

[Joseph]: Amber, I'm accepting your motion. I doubt there are objections.

[Dylan]: No, sir. It's been unanimous since we started this interrogation.

[Zefram]: The Lieutenant Commander has angled his sidearm for a kill shot. The subject is now making eye contact with him.

['Akulamee]: Killing me cannot protect your worlds, demon.

[Joseph]: No, but it can earn us some peace and quiet.

[AUDIO FEED – THREE CONSECUTIVE GUNSHOTS]

[Zefram]: Let the record show that the Lieutenant Commander, Spartan D-289, has shot the subject in the head, throat, and chest. Subject's vitals have flatlined. As of February 26, 2547, 0103 standard time, Subject 394 is confirmed deceased.

[Katherine]: Zefram, end recording.

[Maxwell]: And good riddance to that (partial expletive cut off by recording termination)

 **[TRANSCRIPTION ENDS]**

Asgard, as you may have guessed, Delta's first strain is still active. Their life expectancy ratios thus far are becoming more acceptable and their mortality rate is [REDACTED]. This interrogation, however, reveals some of the issues that their instructors spoke of while they were trained on [REDACTED]. And although I accept your command decisions, I can't help but question some of the postings within the Fireteam, as well as the call made to deploy them at just [REDACTED]. Attached are their profiles and my comments, with respect.  
Odin


End file.
